


22. things you said after it was over

by bruises



Series: tumblr drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMFs, Drabble, F/F, Sacrifice, Serial Killers, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So...this is it?” Kate asks, twiddling her thumbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	22. things you said after it was over

**Author's Note:**

> from [this list.](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/post/132183563625/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a)

“So...this is it?” Kate asks, twiddling her thumbs.

Jennifer nods as she walks around the bodies on the floor. “Yep. We’ve got all fifteen of them; now we just have to wait for the lunar eclipse.”

Kate relaxes and lets her face shift and her claws retract. She rocks back on her heels and looks around the root cellar, keeping an eye on each body. She waits for one of them to move or make a sound so she can get her claws out again, but nothing happens.

“You’ve done this before, right?”

Jennifer grins. “Of course; I do this every ten years, Kate.”

“I know, I know,” Kate replies, leaning against the wall. “Just checking.”

The moonlight hits the roots of the Nemeton and Jennifer feels her bones rattle; it feels like they’re turning gold. She looks at Kate and watches as the emerald green drains out of her girlfriend’s eyes; they lose their colour completely.

Kate huffs and feels her body become weak. “The lunar eclipse sucks, Jen.”

“It won’t last long,” Jennifer says, attempting to reassure Kate.

She knows that the lunar eclipse will leave Kate feeling weak for days; it used to happen to Kali all the time. There’s nothing they can do about it; it’s just the way the moon works.

When the weather calms down, the bodies are gone. The only people in the root cellar are Jennifer and Kate. Jennifer rushes over to Kate. She puts her arm around Kate’s waist and helps her out of the root cellar.

“How do you feel?” Jennifer asks.

She bites the inside of her cheek because she knows it’s not the right question to be asking, but she has to ask.

Kate looks up at Jennifer and chuckles. “Terrible.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
